


"Date"

by gtfomulder



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mulder and Scully - Freeform, The X Files - Freeform, txf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtfomulder/pseuds/gtfomulder
Summary: Set sometime after All Things. Scully asks Mulder out on their first date.





	"Date"

Mulder was, at this point, somewhat used to all of the random romantic gestures by Scully. He smiled at the pink or blue sticky notes on his desk that would enclose some random jokes about aliens or ghosts. One time she handed him a file and once he opened it, there was a pink note that just read “Okobogee,” and she didn’t even bother to glance up to meet his eyes; she just stared at her computer with a straight face knowing full-well that Mulder saw the note. He prefers to use his words more often than a pen and paper, due to the fact that he had to hide his feelings from Scully for so long, he just wants to tell her how amazing she is all day, every day. Scully told Mulder that the only limit to their relationship was no PDA at work. 

“There goes all my office fantasies,” he joked, earning a rare, genuine Scully-smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

They haven’t exactly discussed what exactly their “relationship” was. They weren’t sure how they should refer to each other. Should she call him her boyfriend? Should he call her his girlfriend? Are they even dating? Or is it just casual sex? Friends with benefits? They both don’t quite know where they stand, so it causes them to fumble around their words when they’re together at each other’s apartments. Mulder wants her to know how much he cares for her; he wants to tell Scully he loves her, but he’s not sure if that’s what she wants. He could just talk to her about it…but since when do Mulder and Scully ever communicate their feelings towards each other? It’s one of their biggest relationship faults. He’s waited so long for this, so why does it not feel like it was worth the wait? He doesn’t want to just keep Scully’s bed warm; he wants to be hers. He wants to wake up every morning next to her and have her pick out his tie and leave cute little notes in his lunch and he wants to put cute little notes in hers. He wants to do all the sappy bullshit that normal couples do.  
But that’s the thing; they’re not a normal couple. They’re Mulder and Scully. They invented The Soulmate. Their relationship is so important and special for so many different reasons. They don’t need to show their affection in sappy romantic gestures. It’s always little things. Or even big things; like saving each other’s lives. There’s not much else that could top that. He couldn’t ask any more of Scully. She does so much for him as it is and he’d hate it if she felt she was being taken advantage of. 

“You ready for our little trip tomorrow,” Mulder asks Scully with his big goofy grin; in which she replies with an internal eye roll.

“Mulder, what even makes you think we’re going to find Mole People in New York City?” she asks, with classic Scully-skepticism.

“We might not…but hey,” he pokes her shoulder with his pen that he’s been fiddling with. “At least it’ll be a nice vacation. We won’t have to stay in some half-alive motel with a flirty receptionist that winks at me with her one lazy eye.”

Scully chuckles at his reference to a previous case, “Luckily I got you out of there in time, or else I would’ve had some serious competition.”

“Oh, c’mon. I don’t think anyone could outdo my very own Doctor Dana.”

She smiles at his use of alliteration.

“I’ve heard Enigmatic Doctor Scully, but I can’t say I’ve heard Doctor Dana.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

There’s a palpable silence for a few moments. She’s fiddling with the hem of her blazer and is contemplating her next move. Mulder wants to say something, but he senses that she’s thinking of saying something. So he waits. Waits for hours, actually. He sits at his desk and makes sure everything for their trip is set for tomorrow. He tries to busy himself while he waits for Scully to speak up. Each time she’d say something he’d hope that it was what he wanted to hear, but it was just questions about the reports he still hasn’t finished or about when they will leave for New York tomorrow. The anticipation gnawed at him for hours and he didn’t want to make the first move. He wanted to do whatever was comfortable for Scully. If she just wants sex, then that’s all he’ll give her. If she wants to get married and settle down in a small suburban neighborhood with two kids, then he’ll pack up their things and go. It brewed in the back of his mind for the entire day and when Scully finally stood from her desk, he had hoped for more than a mere, “I’m heading home, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He sighed in solemnity and put his files in his briefcase. He hoped she would’ve stayed the night and then leave with him in the morning, but she must not want to spend too much time with him. She is going to spend the next four days with him in New York City looking for something that probably isn’t there. Honestly, Mulder doesn’t even think there are Mole People living in New York, he just wanted an excuse to go somewhere with Scully and maybe do more couple-y things. He wants to walk with her in central park and stay close to her to keep her warm; he wants to take her to the Museum of Natural History and see the excitement in her eyes as she looks at all of the exhibits and try and coax her to leave because he’s inevitably bored. He wants to take her for hotdogs and pizza and take her to some fancy five-star restaurant and let her order whatever the hell she wants because that’s what boyfriend’s do for their girlfriend’s. He wants to take her to see a broadway show and hold her hand throughout the entirety of the performance without worrying about who will see them. 

He wants to wake up next to her in the mornings and order room service and try and convince her that pancakes will taste much better than fruit, but still let her have some of his blueberry pancakes because he knew that she still would’ve wanted some. But he’s almost one-hundred percent sure that Scully wants her own separate room and would much rather chase the nonexistent Mole People through the old subway stations.

The TV almost makes him forget about New York City. It’s numbing his brain and melting the Oxford education from his mind and he lets it drip from his ears. He was falling asleep to random sounds of a cheesy romance with Julia Roberts or Sandra Bullock loving some random white guy that they will obviously end up with. His eyes began to droop shut and he jumped at the sudden sound of a knock at his door. He stretches his arms and legs and as he walks to the door he can hear his knees and ankles crack. He opens the door and smiles brightly once he sees that it’s Scully. She obviously decided to come here last minute due to her lazy attire. She held two plastic bags full of Chinese food and he quickly grabbed one from her hand and let her in.

“I was hoping to see you, Doctor Dana,” Mulder greets as she sets the bag of food on his coffee table and begins emptying its contents. She rolls her eyes at his new nickname for her as he sat next to her.

“Why didn’t you just call me then, Fox?” she asks, knowing full-well that he hates it when she uses his first name.

“Because I knew you’d come; I knew you just couldn’t resist me for much longer.”

“Trust me, I could resist you for as long as I want. Remember, I grew up Catholic in a family that condoned celibacy. I believe that it’s you who couldn’t resist me.”

He smiles and doesn’t try and argue her because he knows she’s right.

“You got me,” he held his hands up defensively with his chopsticks between his fingers. “But why did you come here? Not that I mind the company, you just sounded like you wanted some alone time as you left the office.” He poked at his fried rice and looked at her expectantly.

“As hard as it is to believe, Mulder, I don’t always like my alone time. I thoroughly enjoy spending time with you. And I’m looking forward to the next few days in New York. And I know I’m most likely going to enjoy New York’s historic roots by myself with my begrudging partner tagging along, so…” she trails off and pulls something out of her purse. “I figured we could do something that you’d enjoy doing.” 

She hands him two rectangular slips of paper and he looks at them with furrowed brows and once he realizes what they are, they raise up and his eyes widen.

“You got us Knicks tickets?” he asks with a big grin. He studies them thoroughly. “Courtside? Scully, these must’ve cost a fortune. You didn’t have to do this….”

“Just an arm and a leg. No, but I actually know a few people. I almost gave them to you at work, but I thought about doing it later when we were alone…in case you wanted to thank me.” She smiles downward.

“Of course I want to thank you.” He sets his food down on the coffee table and grabs Scully by both of her cheeks and plants a lingering kiss on her lips. Scully is smiling into the kiss and Mulder is giggling uncontrollably. “Thank you, thank you,” he says in-between kisses. “God, I love you.” 

Before he can register what he really just said, Scully begins giggling into the kiss and pulls away with the biggest, most genuine, smile Mulder has ever seen from her. 

“I love you too,” she whispers, and she means it.


End file.
